


Happy birthday to a the good kid

by Siffly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (me too), Gen, Iels se font tou·te·s des câlins bc in this house we stan HUGS and non-toxic masculinity, Il y a bcp trop de personnages pour si peu de mots, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, and she loves her son, but it gets better, happy birthday seaweed brain, slightly angst, they all love him, ça finit en énorme fluff et il n'y a aucune transition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Sally avait réussi à convaincre Percy de rentrer à la maison pour fêter son anniversaire avec Paul, Estelle et elle. Mais son fils, lui, n'arrivait pas à quitter complètement la Colonie.Mais heureusement pour lui, la Colonie (et surtout ses pensionnaires) ne pouvait pas le quitter très longtemps non plus.





	Happy birthday to a the good kid

**Author's Note:**

> C'était inévitable que j'écrive sur ce fandom et le 18 Août fut l'occasion parfaite pour poster ceci. Cela ne va pas très loin et il y a bcp plus d'angst que prévu (notamment au début), ce n'est pas totalement posté dans les temps, mais c'est enfin là.  
Bon anniversaire Cervelle d'Algues, et merci à ton auteur d'avoir illuminé mon été de dix livres grandioses  
Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

Il aurait aimé être ailleurs.

Cela l’agaçait au plus au point, mais Percy devait le reconnaître : l’appartement de New York de sa mère n’était plus forcément synonyme de chez-soi pour lui.

Il adorait sa famille, évidemment. Après toutes ses années passées à manquer de mourir à chaque instant, après avoir perdu la mémoire et avoir sauvé le monde _ deux fois _, il s’était juré qu’il ne dirait plus jamais non à des moments passés avec sa mère, Paul, et maintenant sa petite soeur - rien que le fait qu’il ait une petite soeur, qu’il ait pu la connaître et qu’il puisse la voir grandir, devrait suffire à son bonheur.

Pourtant aujourd’hui, rien qu’aujourd’hui, il aurait aimé rester à la Colonie. Se lever, prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Annabeth, s’entraîner avec Nico et battre Jason, croiser Léo et se retrouver embarqué dans il-ne-savait quelle mauvaise blague son ami avait encore inventé, et passer la soirée avec elleux autour du feu de camp.

Il aurait aimé fêter son anniversaire avec ses ami·e·s.

Secouant la tête, Percy revint à la réalité pour croiser le regard désolé de sa mère - regard désolé qui perdait toute crédibilité quand on remarquait que Sally avait les mains plongées dans de la pâte à gâteau bleue.

\- Je suis désolée de te retenir ici, lui dit-elle, sans arrêter de pâtisser pour autant. Je sais que tu aurais aimé rester avec les autres, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout maman, la coupa-t-il avec force. Je t’ai promis d’être là et j’suis heureux de passer du temps avec vous.

Et c’était vrai, bien sûr que c’était vrai. Mais il était difficile de recouvrer un semblant de vie normale quand on avait fait un séjour bien trop long, au hasard, dans le Tartare - et cela le mettait en colère. Il aurait aimé que les dieux n’aient pas un tel impact sur son quotidien, qu’il puisse encore apprécier faire la cuisine avec sa mère sans se sentir en décalage, loin de cette banalité mortelle qu’il ne pourra jamais complètement connaître. 

Heureusement pour lui, il avait la meilleure mère de tous les temps.

Sally s’essuya rapidement et passa une main sur sa joue, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres - parce qu’elle comprenait, et qu’elle savait que ni elle ni Percy ne pouvaient réparer les mois perdus dans les quêtes et les expériences de mort imminente. Elle savait que tout ce qu’iels pouvaient faire, c’était profiter du temps qu’iels pouvaient passer ensemble, et que c’était ces souvenirs là qui comptaient le plus.

\- Tu as tellement grandi, j’ai parfois du mal à prendre conscience à quel point, murmura-t-elle. Mais je suis tellement fière du jeune homme que tu es devenu, et je le serai toujours.

Oui, définitivement, Sally Jackson était un héros.

La gorge légèrement nouée sous l’émotion, Percy se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, et les Jackson reprirent leur travail de pâtisserie pour réussir le plus beau gâteau bleu possible - bientôt aidé·e·s par Paul et Estelle, qui, du haut de ses quelques mois, ne réussit qu’à étaler bien trop de gâteau sur ses joues.

La soirée fila sans que Percy ne s’en rende véritablement compte. Paul raconta mille anecdotes sur son travail tout en donnant à manger à sa fille du mieux qu’il pouvait, sous le regard amoureux de Sally qui n’hésitait pas à commenter dès que l’occasion se présentait. Même Percy réussit à parler de quelques épisodes légers de sa vie - comme cette fois où Piper, Léo et lui firent croire à Jason que son bungalow avait disparu, où quand Frank et Hazel étaient revenu·e·s du camp Jupiter pour passer quelques jours avec elleux. Et, petit à petit, il eut l’impression d’être un simple adolescent dans une famille aimante, avec la vie la plus ordinaire qui soit.

Jusqu’à ce qu’on frappe à la porte.

Intrigué, Percy risqua un regard vers l’entrée, alors que sa mère préparait le gâteau depuis la cuisine et que Paul s’occupait d’Estelle. Il finit par se lever quand on toqua de nouveau, soupçonnant Poséidon de pointer enfin le bout de son nez - après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait plus eu de nouvelles, ce serait peut-être le bon moment d’apparaître de nulle part en s’écriant “Bonjour mon fils, promis je ne t’ai pas oublié ! Tiens, pour ton anniversaire, voici la promesse que tout l’Olympe va te laisser tranquille pendant au moins un mois !”.

Mais lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, une tornade lui fonça dessus et manqua de le renverser - une tornade aux épais cheveux blonds, au t-shirt orange et aux yeux gris qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et il eut à peine le tenter de serrer Annabeth dans ses bras qu’un autre corps se pressa contre le sien - un corps avec des pattes de chèvre et des cornes qui dépassaient de ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Annabeth, laisse-moi lui faire un câlin aussi ! se plaint Grover, la voix étouffée dans l’épaule de Percy.

\- C’est mon copain, tu _ attends _, grogna la jeune femme comme seule réponse.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais faire un câlin à mon copain ?

\- Grace, un jour, je vais vraiment te faire regretter cette phrase.

Ce fut une des rares fois où Percy bénit son TDAH qui lui permit de comprendre tout ce qui se passait devant lui : Annabeth et ses yeux brillants de joie, Grover et son sourire qui lui fendait le visage et derrière elleux tou·te·s leurs ami·e·s : Jason, Piper, Léo - qui avait les mains pleines de feux d’artifices déjà allumés qu’Hazel tentait désespérément d’éteindre -, Frank, même Nico était là, observant la scène légèrement à l’écart sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

Iels étaient tou·te·s présent·e·s et iels étaient venu·e·s fêter son anniversaire et leur appartement allait être bien trop petit pour accueillir autant de demi-dieux et leur odeur allait attirer tous les monstres de l’état au moins et Percy était follement heureux.

Iels finirent par entrer dans l’appartement alors que Percy passait de bras en bras pour serrer ses ami·e·s contre lui - il faillit se retenir au dernier moment quand vint le tour de Nico, se souvenant brusquement que le jeune homme n’aimait pas les contacts et qu’il n’était peut-être pas très pertinent, avec toute cette histoire de crush, de se jeter dans ses bras.

Mais le fils d’Hadès se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel face à son hésitation et d’attirer gauchement Percy contre lui.

\- Arrête ton cinéma Jackson, j’te rappelle que t’es pas mon genre.

\- Pardon, se sentit-il obligé de dire avant de serrer le jeune homme contre lui. J’suis content que tu sois venu.

\- Il fallait bien un adulte responsable pour superviser tout le monde.

Il fut difficile de faire tenir tout ce beau monde dans sa salle à manger, mais une fois Léo allongé sur les genoux de tout le monde et débarassé de ses pétards, tous les adolescent·e·s réussirent à se tenir les un·e·s à côté des autres. Sa mère, manifestement très fière de sa surprise, apporta le gâteau de mille nuances de bleus, les bougies magiques allumées, tandis que Percy contemplait toutes ces personnes qu’il aimait tant autour de lui.

\- Allez, fais un voeu ! s’écria Piper, blottie entre Jason et Annabeth.

Mais quand il souffla ses bougies, Percy n’eut rien à souhaiter. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin autour de lui.


End file.
